My Daily Life With My Girlfriends
by Kaiserneko
Summary: It's been months since the darkness event and now Rito can finally enjoy his last year at school... but there is a problem: he has now to deal with 7 girlfriends... And what's worse? It can become even bigger...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-ru**

* * *

 _Summary: It's been months since the darkness and now Rito can enjoy his last year at school... but there is a problem: he has now to deal with 7 girlfriends... And what's worse? It can become even bigger..._

 **Pilot:**

It's incredible how things change during a short period of three years. Three years ago, Rito Yuuki was an ordinary teenager who only wanted to live a peaceful and normal life in Japan. However, unfortunately for him, his peaceful and normal life ended when an alien girl ended up in his hot tub. And from there it only become more weird: he had to deal with candidates from all across the galaxy that wanted to marry that girl, he become fiance from the same girl who was only the older princess of a king... oh did I said that the king was the king of the entire galaxy? And then he had survive against an assassin girl who wanted to kill him, deal with a tsundere who keeps yelling "Shameless!", a girl that when she sneeze becomes a guy, a ghost girl with strange powers, the two sisters of the alien girl and on top of that he wasn't able to confess to the girl that he really loved... And that's just his first year at the high school...

During his second year things become even more strange... and ecchi... you know those girl that I mentioned? Well turns out they all have fallen in love with the same guy... You would think that that would be nice... except that dealing with those girls can risk your life... at least he has a sister who supports him... but maybe she is also in love with him... Anyway you would think what worse could happen in this second year? Well I am gonna list just a few things: Another assassin girl appears who turns out to be the sister of the other assassin... The younger sister of the alien girl who is known as Momo (Yeah she is deeply in love with the boy) wants to make harem so that she can be with the boy even if he loves other girls, the other sister keep calling him beast, keeps beating him too and he saved the universe by molesting a girl... Well if you think a about it with all those things happening, you possibly wouldn't have time to think about your feeling about these girls... But almost at the end of his second year, his trouble have finally diminished, so he finally had time to think about this. At that time 7 girls have confessed to him: Lala, Nana, Momo, Haruna, Run, Yui and Yami. For him to simply to decide which girl he would pick was driving him crazy. But after a dazzling event lead by Momo, the head of the harem plan he ended up with seven girlfriends (You may be wondering how that event was, but I will have to tell another day).

Well... that's summary of what happened until now, his third year starts now.

* * *

It's a early morning in Sainan, the birds were singing, the sun has raised and everyone was getting ready for the day... but let's forget those people and focus on a certain house on that city. On the the second floor. there was a boy who was sleeping at his bed, his name was Yuuki Rito.

Rito was laying in his bed as the rays of the morning sun shined its way into his room. Slowly he opened his eyes and yawned.

'Oh man... I already have school today? (Sigh) I will miss my spring break... Well better get ready for school.' He thought to himself as he yawned.

He tries to get up, but something was over him. He looks down and see a girl with long pink hair laying on top him completely naked.

'When did Lala entered in my room? I was sure that she slept on her room... Oh well...' He thought calmly as he saw one of his girlfriend on top of him. After dealing so many times with that, he finally started to act naturally when he wakes up and find her.

He tries to gently stroke her beautiful hair but something or rather someone was preventing him from doing it.

'What?' He looks to the left and sees Momo half-naked only wearing a panty hugging his left arm. 'Momo?'

He then looks to the right and sees another girl but this time she was wearing something properly a pajamas "Haruna-chan!?"

Then the door to his room opened, it was the second sister Nana.

"Hey, Rito breakfast is..." Nana's eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" She screamed with all her mighty waking up everyone in that room.

All the girls awakened after hearing Nana screaming, Lala slowly stretched her arms, while Momo kept hugging Rito's arm and Sairenji got up with wide eyes blushing all over her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry! It's just that I saw Lala going to Rito's bed and then I started to wish..." Haruna quickly explained.

"It's okay Haruna. I now how you feel. Rito's warmth makes us feel safe." Said Lala smiling to her best friend.

'And when Rito is in his carnivore state he can make us feel other thing...' Thought Momo giggling to herself.

"Enough!" Yelled Nana pissed that no one was listening to her. "Everyone! Out! We need to get ready for school! I don't want to be late at our first day!"

Everyone start leaving, but when Rito was about to leave, Nana put a hand in his chest "Except for you! You stay here with me!"

He sighed and sat at his bed.

"So... What's up?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"HOW DARE YOU? You said yesterday that you wanted to sleep alone today! Why were you sleeping with them?" She yelled so loud that the people of namek could hear. "You will be punished for that! I can't believe I fell in love for a guy like you!"

She grabs her cellphone and press a few buttons which makes a light appear. When it ceases a large, bipedal tortoise-like animal appear. Its body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge between the upper and lower halves, which also encircles the arms. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell.

"Blasty-san give a bath to this beast!" Shouted Nana to her friend.

"Wait!" He pleaded but to no avail.

Blasty nodded and used its cannons to unleash jets of water out from the cannons in its shell giving Rito an unwelcome bath.

 _Later after they left the house._

"Humph, I feel bad for Mikan for having a beast like you. Good thing that she is living with your mom and doesn't have to live together with someone like you..." Nana said as she walked to school followed by Rito Lala Momo and Haruna.

"Yeah... I'm sorry..." He said sweat dropping.

Momo giggled with Nana reaction, she got close to Rito and whispered.

"I think Nana is jealous because she wasn't invited..."

"I think I know how to solve your problem!~" Said Lala who heard their conversation.

Rito carefully listened what Lala had to say, as Nana kept walking with an angry face. Rito and the other grils listened to Lala's plan, after hearing her plan, he smiled believing that it would work, so he carefully run to Nana, when he got close to her, she still haven't noticed him, he faked a yawn acted like he was stretching out, and he put his arm around her. Nana started to blush when she felt the contact of him.

"W-what a-are you doing, you beast!?" She asked embarrassed and blushing at the same time.

"Oh come on I'm sorry for what happened, Nana." He said with a charming voice while looking at her, who tried to hide her embarrassed face. "Besides there is nothing wrong walking like this with my girlfriend, right?"

She kept avoiding eye contact too embarrassed to look in the eyes, then she felt a warm lips touching her cheeks and kissing her.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed!" He said smiling to her.

"DON'T SAY THIS KIND OF THING YOU PERVERT!" Nana punched Rito sending him flying away.

"Nana! You need to stop beating my future hubby!" Lala scold her sister. "He just said something sweet."

"But Ane-ue! He was saying those embarrassed things!" Nana said.

"Yeah... but it's not like were bad things..." Haruna commented. "He was just being sincere."

Meanwhile a certain blonde girl wearing was walking to her school reading a book, she was so focus on the book that she never saw a boy with orange-brown hair coming in her direction. He end up colliding with her.

He slowly open his eyes after being knocked out from Nana, but the he sees that he fell right on top of Golden Darkness and landing perfectly on her crotch. As usual Yami becomes furious.

"OH... Hello Yami-chan..." He said after quickly getting up from that position.

"I may love you but I still hate perverts!" Yami started to turn her hair and arms into swords. Rito gulped and started to run from his life. But different from the other years he didn't have fear in his face, but he had a smile. He knew that his life wasn't easy with those girl and sure sometimes were noise and painful, but everyday he learn something new and are fun. After all this is his daily life with his girlfriends!

* * *

 **Hello Everyone and welcome to one more story fanfiction. This time Rito already has a Harem so basically much of this story will be one-shots or stories that happens in chapter with Rito dealing with his girlfriends. If you have any suggestion or story that you would like to see review or PM me and I will try to put on it. I don't know when I will update next so keep watching.**

 **Those are the girl that are in the harem so far:**

 **Lala**

 **Nana**

 **Momo**

 **Haruna**

 **Yui**

 **Yami**

 **Run**

 **The other girls may end in the harem but I think those girls doesn't have the same love that the girl who are already in the harem had. And I didn't put Mikan I think relationship between brother and sister are... awkward... For now no Lemons but in the future... who knows?**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
